Forbidden Rose
by alprimaayrafansha
Summary: Summarynya ngga muat (?) ditaruh di sini :p jadi...check this out guys XDDD
1. Foreword

**Title : Forbidden Rose**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : YAOI! Romance**

**Rated : M [-_-]**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae (as Kim Hyukjae), and others**

A/N: Lagi-lagi cerita pasaran :D tapi asli loh karya Prima :) Ini baru forewordnya (?) ^o^ hmm,,,apa ya /.\ semacam teaser (?) gitu kali yak -_- yaaa pokoknya gitulah wkwkwkkkk. Selamat menikmati teman-teman se-Ayah-Hae dan se-Ibu-Hyukkie \(^o^)/ Salam HaeHyuk shipper!

_**Summary**_ : Kim Hyukjae, seorang yatim piatu, tak pernah menyangka bahwa kepolosannya di usia yang masih belia justru menggiringnya pada nasib buruk yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Terpengaruh oleh bujukan kekasihnya, Hyukjae berhasil dibawa ke New York dan tanpa disangka, ia justru dijual untuk dijadikan seorang pekerja seks di sana. Sementara kekasihnya, sosok pertama yang telah merenggut kehormatannya, melarikan diri dan meninggalkannya di New York sendirian. Hidup bertahun-tahun dengan keadaan yang tak pernah berubah membuat Hyukjae mulai terbiasa dengan kerasnya hidup di negeri Paman Sam tersebut. Bedanya, kini ia tak lagi bertuan, ia telah 'bekerja' untuk dirinya sendiri -melacur untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri-. Hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda asal Korea bernama Lee Donghae, sosok yang merubah hidupnya dan memberinya kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia dapat sebelumnya. Namun kisah Hyukjae tak cukup hanya berhenti di sana. Hidupnya kini dihadapkan pada dilema. Akankah Hyukjae mengikuti kehendak hatinya, atau justru melarikan diri dari takdir yang telah mengikatnya?

Forbidden Rose, dari sinilah kisah seorang Kim Hyukjae bermula...

**.::Forbidden Rose::. **

_"Aku punya penawaran untukmu. Itupun,, jika kau mau menerimanya." _

_"Tawaran? Tunggu! Jangan katakan,,kau memintaku untuk.." _

_"Pernikahan kontrak, atau bagaimanapun kau menyebutnya. Aku akan berikan berapapun yang kau minta bila kau menyetujuinya,, dengan dua syarat." _

_"Berapapun? Kau yakin?" _

_"Ya, berapapun, tapi dengan dua syarat." _

_"Syarat?" _

_"Kontrak berjalan selama dua tahun. Setelah kau melahirkan anakku, kita bercerai dan hak asuh anak akan ada ditanganku. Bagaimana?" _

_"Hhh...melahirkan seorang anak dan memberikannya untukmu. That's it?" _

_Donghae mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum samar. Membuat Hyukjae terdiam, lalu tersenyum simpul._

**.::Forbidden Rose::. **

Hm..gimana? Gimana? Pasaran banget kan? Kkkkk, yah,,,biarin :D yang penting ini asli karya Prima :) Give uri HaeHyuk a lot of love..chingudeul ^o^


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : Forbidden Rose**

**Length : 1 of -**

**Genre : YAOI! Romance**

**Rated : M [-_-]**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae (as Kim Hyukjae), and others**

**A/N**: Lagi-lagi cerita pasaran :D tapi asli loh karya Prima :) Chapter 1 update! Selamat menikmati teman-teman se-Ayah-Hae dan se-Ibu-Hyukkie \(^o^)/ Salam HaeHyuk shipper!

**_Summary_** : Kim Hyukjae, seorang yatim piatu, tak pernah menyangka bahwa kepolosannya di usia yang masih belia justru menggiringnya pada nasib buruk yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Terpengaruh oleh bujukan kekasihnya, Hyukjae berhasil dibawa ke New York dan tanpa disangka, ia justru dijual untuk dijadikan seorang pekerja seks di sana. Sementara kekasihnya, sosok pertama yang telah merenggut kehormatannya, melarikan diri dan meninggalkannya di New York sendirian. Hidup bertahun-tahun dengan keadaan yang tak pernah berubah membuat Hyukjae mulai terbiasa dengan kerasnya hidup di negeri Paman Sam tersebut. Bedanya, kini ia tak lagi bertuan, ia telah 'bekerja' untuk dirinya sendiri -melacur untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri-. Hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda asal Korea bernama Lee Donghae, sosok yang merubah hidupnya dan memberinya kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia dapat sebelumnya. Namun kisah Hyukjae tak cukup hanya berhenti di sana. Hidupnya kini dihadapkan pada dilema. Akankah Hyukjae mengikuti kehendak hatinya, atau justru melarikan diri dari takdir yang telah mengikatnya?

Forbidden Rose, dari sinilah kisah seorang Kim Hyukjae bermula...

**.::Forbidden Rose::.**

_**All Hyukjae's POV**_

Mataku begitu berat saat kucoba melangkahkan kaki ke sudut klub malam ini, mencoba mendekati seorang pria yang tampaknya sedang kesepian. Aku merapikan sedikit penampilanku lalu mencoba untuk tersenyum. Berharap pria dengan setelan rapi khas orang kantoran itu kelak tertarik kepadaku. Aku tak berharap lebih atas usahaku kali ini. Hanya memuaskannya, mendapatkan uang, dan aku akan pergi dari sini. Ya,,ayolah, belum ada satupun pria yang mampu kutarik perhatiannya malam ini. Jad,i setidaknya harus ada sedikitnya satu pria yang harus membayarku malam ini.

"Butuh teman?"

Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Melirik wajah putihnya dari balik poni blondeku yang menutupi separuh wajahku. Ia tampak tersenyum sopan kepadaku. Lalu menggeleng.

"Aku sedang menunggu teman."

Aku terkekeh. Tertawa tak jelas sebagai akibat dari pengaruh alkohol yang kuteguk malam ini. Jawabannya sungguh menggelikan. Jadi,,aku kalah start eoh?

"Kau bisa menghabiskan waktu denganku selagi menunggu temanmu itu."

Aku duduk di sampingnya. Merapatkan diri pada tubuhnya yang terbalut kemeja dan jas yang masih begitu rapi. Ia juga tak bau alkohol, apalagi rokok. Aku rasa dia satu-satunya pria 'baik' yang masuk ke klub malam ini. Apa yang dilakukan pria seperti dirinya di tempat 'liar' seperti ini?

"Maaf, tapi kurasa ada orang lain yang lebih membutuhkanmu."

Aku terkekeh. Lagi. Menertawakan sikap sopannya yang ia tujukan kepadaku. Dia menolakku, begitu? Hhh,,baiklah. Sepertinya percuma saja aku menggodanya seperti ini.

Tapi,,

aku benar-benar ingin mengujinya.

"Sebentar saja, aku rasa itu tidak akan membuang waktumu."

Aku menyentuh jas hitamnya yang memang tak terkancing. Menyusuri kemeja putihnya yang kerahnya memang sudah terbuka tanpa dasi terpasang di lehernya. Aku tersenyum. Mendongak untuk menatap mata teduhnya yang tampak gugup karena tindakan beraniku. Sekali lagi, aku tersenyum kepadanya. Kali ini menggerakkan satu tanganku menuruni garis kancing kemejanya.

"Katakan, orang seperti apa yang kau suka. Aku akan mencoba merubah diriku seperti dirinya.."

"Ugh.."

Aku berbisik lembut di samping telinganya, atau lebih tepatnya mendesah untuk mencoba membangkitkan gairahnya. Bisa kulihat wajah putihnya sedikit memerah akibat perlakuanku barusan. Membuatku tersenyum simpul karena merasa menang bisa meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

"Sebagai salam perkenalan, kau tidak perlu membayarku malam ini. Tapi lain kali..."

Aku menggantung kalimatku. Merubah posisiku hingga kini aku berhadapan dengan dirinya, duduk tepat di pangkuannya. Satu tangan kiriku bertengger lembut di bahu kokohnya, sedangkan tangan kananku, mencoba untuk membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke ceruk lehernya. Menghembuskan napas hangatku yang membuatnya sedikit terlonjak karena gerakan seduktifku. Ia tampak menahan napasnya. Satu tangan besarnya meraih wajahku. Membuatku bisa menatap dengan jelas wajah tampannya.

"Tidak, terimakasih." ucapnya sembari tersenyum tegas.

Aku menatap mata hitamnya yang entah mengapa tampak berkilauan. Memperhatikan garis wajahnya yang tampak tak asing bagiku. Garis rahang yang tegas. Hidung mancung yang menggoda. Bibir kissable yang.. Hah..entahlah! Sepertinya aku mengenali orang ini.

"Kau dari Korea?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia tampak tersenyum, menatap mataku membuatku membatu karenanya.

"Ya, bukankah kau juga begitu?"

**...**

Suara dering ponsel mengusik pendengaranku. Membuatku mau tak mau harus membuka mata untuk menghentikan dering ponsel itu. Tubuhku sedikit berputar untuk mendukung lengan kiriku yang kini meraba meja nakas di sampingku. Menjangkau sebuah smartphone yang tampaknya baru pertama kali aku lihat.

"Hello.."

_"Hae?" _

"What?"

Aku mengernyitkan keningku saat kudengar seseorang menyapaku dengan aksen Korea dari seberang telepon sana. Masih dengan mata terpejam, aku pun mencoba menjawab ucapan seorang wanita yang masih memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Hae'. Menggunakan bahasa Korea mengikuti gaya bahasanya.

_"Hae, ini eomma, sayang. Kau pasti masih tidur ya? Ayo cepat bangun. Ini sudah siang, chagi." _

"Chagi?"

Aku menggumam dengan mata masih terpejam (lagi). Mendengarkan ocehan wanita Korea ini sembari memijat pelipisku yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Uh,,pasti pengaruh alkohol semalam. Aku benar-benar masih pusing.

_"Ini Donghae 'kan?" _

"D-Donghae?"

_"Ayolah Aiden! Jangan bercanda!" _

"Aiden? Eum? Namaku bukan Aiden, namaku Spencer.."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal. Memangnya sejak kapan namaku berubah jadi Aiden? Kenapa wanita Korea ini jadi menyebalkan sekali eoh?!

_"Spencer?! Siapa Spencer?! Ini ponsel Donghae 'kan?!" _

"Donghae?"

_"Aiden!" _

"Aiden? Aish..jadi pria itu bernama Aiden eoh?"

_"Ya! Apa maksudmu? Kau siapa huh?!" _

Wanita itu membentakku. Nada suaranya terdengar sungguh tak sabaran. Lama-lama emosiku pun ikut tersulut. Membuatku tanpa sadar ikut membentaknya dan mengatakan kalimat aneh yang belum kupikirkan sebelumnya.

"Aku? Aku teman kencannya. Dan kurasa,,aku tidur dengannya malam tadi."

_"Mwoya?!" _

Aku menjauhkan ponsel di tanganku dari jangkauan telingaku. Suara melengking yang dikeluarkan wanita itu membuatku enggan untuk menanggapi ocehannya lebih jauh. Aku pun berguling ke sisi kiri untuk menyamankan posisi tidurku. Mengabaikan ocehan wanita Korea itu dan melanjutkan tidur panjangku.

_**Krieett.. **_

Di setengah kesadaranku, bisa kudengar suara pintu yang berderit terbuka. Aku pun mengurungkan niatku untuk melanjutkan tidurku. Perlahan-lahan membuka mataku dan mendapati sesosok pria tak berbaju sudah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku untuk menyesuaikan pandanganku. Perlahan-lahan bangkit dari posisiku dan duduk di atas ranjang king size tempatku tidur malam tadi. Sedikit malas, aku pun memeriksa selimutku. Mendapati tubuh nakedku hanya terbalut kemeja putih yang terasa longgar di tubuh kurusku. Aku tersenyum acuh dengan apa yang kudapati. Lalu mengarahkan pandangan mataku pada pria yang tampaknya meniduriku tadi malam.

"Hhh,,kau..munafik.."

Aku terkekeh tak jelas setelah mengatai pria di hadapanku. Dan dia hanya memasang wajah bingung atas ucapan frontalku barusan. Dia yang hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi organ tubuh terlarangnya pun berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Memandangku bingung dan mengambil ponsel yang tadi aku gunakan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Dasar orang aneh." gumamnya.

Dia menggerakan jemarinya di atas ponsel yang baru kusadari ternyata adalah miliknya. Wajah putihnya tampak berseri saat mata hitamnya bergerak-gerak membaca informasi yang masuk ke ponselnya. Namun seketika wajahnya yang masih basah itu mendadak menjadi masam. Menatapku tajam meminta penjelasan.

"Apa tadi ibuku menghubungi ponselku?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat bahuku. Mana kutahu yang mana ibunya. Kenal saja tidak. Tsk!

"Seorang wanita, menghubungiku? Ada panggilan masuk lima menit yang lalu. Dan kau menjawabnya."

Ia berucap seolah menuduhku. Namun aku hanya mengedarkan pandanganku. Sedikit mengusir pening yang masih bergelayut membentur kepalaku. Apa begitu banyak alkohol yang kuteguk malam tadi huh? Kenapa efeknya tak hilang-hilang?

"Ya! Aku bicara padamu!"

Kali ini dia menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Aku mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya dengan bahasa Korea. Aku juga dari Korea, huh!

Melihatnya memasang tampang serius membuatku mau tak mau harus menjelaskan panggilan masuk yang kuterima pagi tadi. Dan tanpa aku duga, ia tampak marah dengan jawabanku. Membuatku tak mau kalah untuk beradu argumen dengan dirinya.

"Memang benar 'kan? Kita tidur bersama! Lagipula ponselmu terus berdering sejak tadi. Jika aku tidak menerimanya, mungkin ibumu akan jauh lebih khawatir karena tak mendapati puteranya menerima panggilannya!"

Dia tampak tersenyum kecut. Membuatku mendecih kesal karena tingkah arogannya yang menyebalkan.

"Sekarang..berikan bayaranku. Dan..pakaianku.."

Aku menengadahkan dua telapak tanganku kepadanya. Membuatnya terkekeh sinis kepadaku.

"Bayaran apa?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

"Yak! Kau sudah tidur denganku! Aku sudah melayanimu dan kau harus membayarku!" bentakku tak terima.

Lagi-lagi, dia hanya terkekeh sinis. Membuatku makin geram karena tingkah pura-puranya yang membuatku makin tidak sabar.

"Yak!"

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berdering memaksaku menghentikan amarahku. Membuatku menghembuskan napas jengah sementara dirinya menatapku tajam seperti akan menelanku hidup-hidup.

"Kau membuat ibuku salah paham, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?!" geramnya.

Aku menatap malas padanya. Salah paham apanya?! Memang benar kan apa yang kukatakan? Dasar munafik! Tsk!

"Buka selimutmu!" titahnya tiba-tiba.

Aku menaikkan alisku begitu mendengar perintahnya. Hell! Apa maksudnya huh!?

"Kubilang buka selimutmu!" titahnya lagi.

Aku pun mendecih sebal. Mau tak mau mengikuti perintahnya untuk membuka selimutku. Perlahan, aku menarik selimut tebal berwarna putih itu. Mendapati tubuh polosku yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih longgar yang sampai menutupi bagian pahaku.

Aku menatapnya malas, lagi. Namun dia menatapku tajam dan berujar sinis.

"Periksa celanamu!"

"A-apa?!"

Aku melotot mendengar titahnya kali ini. Apa-apaan itu hah?!

Namun merasa ada yang janggal, aku pun menunduk untuk mengamati pahaku. Pelan-pelan, aku membuka bagian bawah kemeja yang menutupi organ terlarangku. Saat aku menyingkapnya, aku mendapati underwearku masih terpasang dengan benar di diriku. Aku juga baru sadar, aku tak mencium aroma sperma sama sekali sejak tadi. Membuatku terkejut dan tak mengerti. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku tidak menyentuhmu sama sekali. Aku hanya mengganti pakaianmu karena pakaianmu kotor akibat muntahanmu tadi malam. Wae? Tak mengingatnya? Wajar saja karena semalam kau mabuk berat dan menggodaku seperti orang gila. Karena itulah aku membawamu ke apartemenku. Sekarang, jelaskan pada ibuku. Tidak ada yang terjadi tadi malam dan kau bukanlah siapa-siapaku."

Aku mendengus jengah. Jadi, di sini,, akulah yang salah? Hh,,baiklah. Akan kucoba untuk memperbaiki kebodohanku.

"Berikan ponselnya." ucapku acuh sembari menyodorkan tanganku. Ia pun memberikan ponselnya padaku. Dalam sedetik, suara wanita paruh baya yang tadi sudah kudengar, kembali terdengar di telingaku.

_"Hae?! Jelaskan pada eomma! Siapa orang itu eoh?!" _

"Eum,,anyeong eomma. Ini aku, Spencer.."

_"Spencer?! Teman kencan Donghae?!" _

"Eungg.."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sembari menatap bingung pada pria di hadapanku. Dan dia, justru menatapku datar seolah menantangku agar aku melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Sebenarnya aku.."

_"Aigoo! Jadi Donghae sudah punya pacar selama tinggal di New York eoh?! Aish! Jinjja! Anak itu tidak pernah cerita pada eomma! Chagi..sudah berapa lama kau menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae eum? Apa dia bersikap baik padamu? Apa dia pernah melukaimu? Eomma harap Donghae bisa membawamu ke Korea, chagi. Kau orang Korea, bukan?" _

Aku terperangah mendengar penuturan panjang wanita ini. Aku tak bisa berkata apapun untuk menjawab ucapannya. Memangnya apa yang harus aku katakan?! God! Help me..

_"Chagi..chagi.." _

Suara panggilan masih bisa aku dengar. Sementara aku sendiri hanya bisa terdiam menatap kosong ke arah pria di hadapanku. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung. Tak lama kemudian, ia merebut ponselnya.

"Eomma.."

**...**

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Apa?"

Aku menghela napas pendek. Berpura-pura polos di hadapannya setelah mengatakan kalimat bodoh kepadanya. Aku tahu ia marah. Tapi,,ya,,semuanya sudah terlanjur. Mau bagaimana lagi?

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanya pelacur jalanan kota New York, Aiden-sshi! Namja jalang yang tak 'kan makan jika tak melayani nafsu bejat para pria hidung belang. Aku hanya sampah. Katakan saja padaku jika ada jalan keluar yang lebih baik, Aiden-sshi."

Aiden..Donghae..er..atau siapapun itu namanya. Dia menatapku biasa saja. Kini aku seperti terdakwa yang menunggu vonis mati di pengadilan. God! Aku tampak benar-benar menyedihkan..dan bodoh.

"Kau tahu? Ibuku orang yang lembut meski ia keras kepala. Suka memaksa dan itu membuatku tetap menyayanginya. Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun orang yang menyakitinya. Sekalipun itu adalah ayahku sendiri."

"Jadi?"

"Seperti apapun aku mengelak tentang dirimu nantinya, dia akan tetap mengetahuinya. Tapi jika aku menuruti apa yang dipikirkannya, percayalah, dia akan menjadi malaikat yang selalu kau inginkan untuk ada di sampingmu."

Aku mengerutkan dua alisku pertanda tak mengerti dengan penjelasannya. Baiklah, anggap aku bodoh karena aku memang tidak berpendidikan tinggi. Tapi jujur saja, ucapannya memang terlalu berbelit-belit. Tsk!

"Katakan saja, apa maksudmu.."

Dia menatapku dalam-dalam. Membuatku mau tak mau ikut menatapnya untuk memahami apa maksud ucapannya. Kata demi kata mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Membentuk kalimat panjang yang baru kumengerti apa maksudnya. Meski masih belum bisa memikirkannya dengan baik, tapi aku tahu, mungkin memang ini adalah jalan bagiku untuk membuka kehidupan yang baru.

**.::Forbidden Rose::.**

Seminggu waktu yang tersisa sebelum kami kembali ke Korea. Yah,,ke Korea.

Dan kenapa aku bisa ke Korea? Itu karena aku menyetujuinya. Menerima tawaran gila yang menurutku tak ada ruginya bagi diriku. Donghae..emm,,yah,,sekarang aku bisa memanggilnya dengan nama Koreanya -dia yang memintanya-. Dia menceritakan segala permasalahannya kepadaku. Tentang ibunya yang begitu ingin melihatnya menikah dan tentunya memiliki seorang anak..emm..atau mungkin beberapa. Usianya yang menginjak 25 tahun membuat ibunya sangat ingin ia menikah tahun ini. Donghae adalah anak tunggal. Dan karena itu pula, ibunya ingin segera mendapat cucu darinya mengingat ia tak punya saudara lain yang bisa dijadikan penerus keluarganya.

Donghae sendiri adalah seorang arsitektur muda yang selama satu tahun terakhir ini mengerjakan bisnisnya di kota New York. Setelah pekerjaannya di sini selesai, kini saatnya ia kembali ke Seoul, kota dimana ia tinggal bersama keluarganya.

Apa yang aku dan Donghae bicarakan tempo hari menghasilkan beberapa kesepakatan. Kesepakatan gila yang sudah kusebutkan tak ada ruginya bagi diriku. Aku dan Donghae setuju untuk mengadakan perjanjian, semacam..pernikahan kontrak. Ya,,begitulah,,gila bukan?

Masalah pertama yang membuatku khawatir mengenai perjanjian ini adalah..statusku. Tapi Donghae bilang itu tak jadi masalah karena ini Amerika. Sedangkan kami,,akan menjalani sandiwara ini di Korea. Ia bilang,,tak 'kan ada yang mengenaliku di Korea. Ya.. Benar juga.

Masalah kedua, isi perjanjian itu adalah bahwa setelah aku melahirkan anak Donghae, kami akan bercerai dan hak asuh anak jatuh di tangannya. Gila memang, memikirkan hal di luar nalar seperti ini. Tapi aku mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal. Donghae akan memberiku uang sesuai dengan nominal yang aku minta. Setengah di muka, dan sisanya,,akan diberikan padaku setelah kontrak dua tahun ini selesai. Ya,,dua tahun,,selama itu kami akan menjalani sandiwara ini. Donghae bilang, ini dilakukan agar ayah dan ibunya tidak terlalu curiga. Terserah saja. Dia yang mengatur semuanya.

Aku menyetujuinya, selain karena uang yang bisa merubah alur hidupku, ada alasan lain yang membuatku mau menerima tawaran gila ini. Yaitu Korea..yah,,Korea. Negara tempat asalku. Aku sangat ingin kembali ke sana. Dan bertemu dengan Donghae yang bisa membawaku pulang kembali ke Korea kuanggap sebagai keberuntungan. Hm,,sepertinya, aku benar-benar harus berterimakasih kepadanya kali ini.

**.::Forbidden Rose::.**

"Kau adalah lulusan Seoul university jurusan seni. Tinggal di New York untuk menjadi seorang dancer profesional. Ayah dan ibumu sudah meninggal, dan kau hidup sendiri sejak kau lulus SMA."

Aku mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasannya. Berbagai kepalsuan yang Donghae beberkan memang sedikit beralasan. Yaa,,sedikit. Ia memilih serentetan identitas palsu ini setelah aku menceritakan siapa diriku sebenarnya, meski tak semuanya.

Yah,,aku memang punya sedikit bakat di bidang tari karena sejak kecil aku suka sekali menari. Benar,,aku memang tidak punya orang tua, lebih tepatnya, aku tidak tahu mereka ada di mana. Aku hidup sendiri sejak usiaku 5 tahun. Dan aku bahkan tidak sempat mengenyam bangku kuliah sepanjang hidupku. Well! Great Lee Donghae! Sandiwaramu akan sangat berbudget besar kali ini!

Dia masih mengoceh menjelaskan segala peraturan yang harus kulakukan. Aku mendengarkan, meski aku tak langsung menatap wajahnya. Dan sikapku ini membuatnya sedikit kesal. Bisa kulihat wajah tampannya yang sedikit kusut karena ulahku. Tsk! Lucu sekali..

"Ya! Kau mendengarku Spencer-ss.."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Hyukjae. Kim Hyukjae. Atau Hyukkie,,jika kau suka."

Aku memiringkan sedikit wajahku. Menumpu kepalaku dengan dua lenganku yang bertengger pada sandaran kursi yang kududuki. Dia tampak menghela napas jengah menghadapi sikapku yang tampaknya menyebalkan di matanya. Hm, masa bodoh. Memang seperti inilah aku. Mau tidak mau, dia harus menerimaku bukan? Tsk!

"Baiklah, baca sendiri peraturannya. Tanda tangan di sana,,dan,,simpan kertas perjanjian ini baik-baik."

Aku menerima surat perjanjian itu dan membacanya. Hell! Banyak sekali peraturannya. Tidak adakah hal yang lebih simple dibanding kertas-kertas ini? Hm, tapi hitam di atas putih memang jauh lebih otentik dibanding dokumen bentuk lainnya. Well! Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Prosedur tetaplah prosedur.

**.::Forbidden Rose::.**

Hari ini Donghae mengajakku pergi berbelanja. Membeli ini-itu untuk menyesuaikan penampilanku, hm,,membentuk image baru untuk diriku agar terlihat 'baik' di mata orangtuanya.

Hal pertama yang kami lakukan adalah membeli beberapa stell baju. Aku berkeliling menjelajah distro pakaian berlabel mahal ini sendirian. Sementara Donghae, dia lebih memilih duduk di ruang tunggu sembari membaca beberapa majalah yang telah disediakan.

Aku mengambil beberapa stell baju yang sesuai dengan seleraku. Saat aku menunjukkannya pada Donghae, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memintaku untuk mencari model baju yang lain. Dia bilang itu terlalu vulgar dan tak menghilangkan image 'pelacur'ku. Ya, aku mengerti. Aku harus tampil sebagai pemuda baik-baik di hadapan ayah dan ibu Donghae nanti.

Setelah selesai belanja pakaian, berikutnya kami pergi ke salon. Donghae meminta beberapa petugas salon untuk membawaku ke ruang khusus dimana ada layanan khusus pula yang telah dipesan untukku. Di sana, mereka melucuti pakaianku, memberiku sebuah kimono dan memintaku untuk memakainya.

Spa. Yah! Ahh,,aku suka bagian ini. Mereka memanjakan tubuhku dengan berbagai treatment terbaik yang mereka miliki. Selain mendapatkan layanan pijat, aku juga mendapati bahwa seluruh permukaan kulit tubuhku dibaluri coklat bercampur butir emas. Entah apa dampak nyatanya bagi kulitku, tapi mereka bilang, aku akan tampil lebih baik setelahnya.

Setelah treatment spa yang kujalani selesai, aku keluar dari ruangan khusus itu. Mendapati Donghae masih menungguku di ruang tunggu dan,,tertidur.

Wajah polosnya yang kelelahan tampak lucu di mataku. Entah mengapa aku sangat ingin memeluknya saat ini. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih kepadanya.

Saat petugas salon hendak membawaku ke ruang potong rambut, Donghae tersadar dari tidurnya. Spontan ia berdiri dan menatapku dari atas ke bawah. Aku memicingkan mataku saat melihat Donghae masih menatapku aneh. Apa ada yang salah denganku eoh?

"Ubah penampilannya selayaknya pemuda Korea pada umumnya.."

Aku mencelos mendengar ucapannya. Well. Bagus Lee Donghae. Apakah aku benar-benar telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda Amerika huh?!

Rambut blondeku musnah. Tak ada lagi poni mangkuk yang menghiasi wajahku. Kini rambutku berwarna cokelat teduh dan lebih pendek beberapa centi dibanding sebelumnya. Ini..seperti bukan diriku.

Setelah dari salon, agenda selanjutnya kami pergi ke restoran. Bukan untuk makan, tapi privat memasak dadakan. Donghae ingin tahu, seberapa jauh keahlian memasakku untuk mengolah makanan Korea. Dan aku,,benar-benar payah di bidang ini. Selama ini, jika tak keluar dari tempat menginap untuk membeli fast food, maka aku hanya akan membuat mie instan untuk sekedar mengganjal perutku. Dan sepertinya mulai sekarang, aku harus benar-benar bisa memasak.

Tipe menantu yang diinginkan orangtua Donghae sepertinya benar-benar tak ada dalam diriku. Tapi Donghae bilang, aku harus berusaha untuk meyakinkan orangtuanya jika aku bisa menjadi menantu yang baik. Yaa,, Aku mengerti, ini semua demi kelancaran sandiwara kami.

**.::Forbidden Rose::.**

Seminggu sudah aku mempelajari seluk-beluk keluarga Donghae. Meliputi apa yang disukai dan tak disukai ayah maupun ibunya, bagaimana keseharian mereka, dan bagaimana aku harus bersikap di hadapan mereka. Aku memahami semuanya. Dan kini saatnya bagiku dan juga Donghae untuk terbang ke Korea. Ya,,Korea..akhirnya aku pulang ke negaraku.

Saat mendebarkan kala aku menginjakkan kakiku di bandara. Tak percaya rasanya aku akan segera kembali ke tanah kelahiranku, meninggalkan negara asing yang selama ini menjadi tempatku bertahan hidup dalam keburukan.

Lalu lalang para penumpang meramaikan suasana bandara pagi ini. Aku dan Donghae termasuk di dalamnya. Barang bawaanku terbilang sangat sedikit. Karena memang hanya berisi beberapa pernik yang Donghae belikan untukku beberapa hari lalu. Donghae bilang, keperluan lainnya bisa aku beli di Korea. Lagipula akan repot sekali jika membawa banyak barang dari sini.

Aku dan Donghae memasuki kabin pesawat dan mencari tempat duduk yang telah kami pesan. Beruntung, Donghae memilih kursi VIP dengan fasilitas yang cukup memanjakan perjalanan jauh ini. Setidaknya, aku tidak akan bosan jikapun Donghae mengabaikanku selama perjalanan yang menempuh waktu selama berjam-jam.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah jendela yang ada di sisi kiriku. Mengamati pemandangan angkasa yang tak pernah kusaksikan selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini. Langit luas yang membentang dihiasi titik-titik awan menjadi lukisan terindah yang pernah aku lihat. Membuatku tanpa sadar melengkungkan senyum simpul di sudut bibirku.

Beberapa menit berselang, aku masih mengamati lukisan alam karya terbaik dari Tuhan. Dan lagi-lagi, tanpa sadar aku menitikkan air mataku. Suara isakanku pun juga mulai terdengar. Membuat Donghae yang masih terjaga di sampingku menegurku heran dan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku bisa panggilkan pramugari untuk.."

Aku menggeleng memutus kalimatnya. Dan dia hanya menghela napas panjang sembari menatapku sendu. Aku bisa melihat wajah khawatirnya di balik embun mataku. Dia tampak cemas karena melihatku yang tiba-tiba saja menangis tanpa sebab yang ia ketahui.

"Kukira kau tak akan pernah menangis. Kau adalah namja yang bengal, menyebalkan, dan keras kepala. Ternyata kau bisa menangis juga. Ini..pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis. Hey! Ini bukan dirimu. Hyukjae yang kukenal seminggu yang lalu tidak pernah menangis."

Entah kalimatnya yang panjang itu ia tujukan untuk menghiburku atau meledekku. Tapi ucapannya barusan berhasil membuatku sedikit tersenyum. Mungkin wajahku kini terlihat seperti orang bodoh hingga membuatnya terkekeh seperti itu. Huh,,yah masa bodoh..aku tidak peduli saat ini.

"Aku sungguh bisa memanggilkan pramugari jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

Mendengar ucapannya, lagi-lagi aku menggeleng. Mengangkat kepalaku dan mendongak untuk menatapnya. Wajahnya tampak serius kali ini. Bahkan kini dua tangan besarnya menyentuh dua sisi wajahku. Membuatku kian fokus untuk menatapnya.

"Hey, uljima. Aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini. Tapi kuharap, aku bisa membantumu untuk mengusir kesedihanmu."

Dia menatap mataku dalam. Membuatku ikut menatap mata hitamnya yang entah mengapa perlahan membuatku tenggelam dalam pesonanya. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali hingga air mataku menetes lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Membuat ibu jari Donghae bergerak pelan mengusap air mataku.

Aku pun tersenyum masih dengan menatapnya. Menggerakkan bibirku tanpa suara dan berujar kepadanya.

"Terimakasih, sudah membebaskanku dari belenggu menakutkan ini."

Donghae balas tersenyum kepadaku. Mengangguk lalu menarik kepalaku untuk jatuh ke dalam dekapannya. Aku menangis sejadinya. Meluapkan segala kesedihanku dalam pelukannya. Dapat kurasakan satu tangannya mengusap punggung sempitku dan satu tangannya yang lain membelai rambutku. Beberapa menit bertahan seperti itu dan membuatku perlahan-lahan memejamkan kedua mataku. Hangat, dan nyaman. Begitu damai rasanya berada dalam pelukan Donghae. Deru napasnya yang halus dan detak jantungnya yang lembut seolah menjadi lullaby yang mengantarkanku ke gerbang alam mimpi, membuatku tak ingin mengakhiri kebersamaan singkat ini.

**To be Continued...**

**.::Forbidden Rose::.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title : Forbidden Rose**

**Length : 2 of -**

**Genre : YAOI! Romance**

**Rated : M [-_-]**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae (as Kim Hyukjae), and others**

**A/N**: Lagi-lagi cerita pasaran :D tapi asli loh karya Prima :) Chapter 2 update! Part kali ini akan sangat membosankan, Prima berani jamin itu. Di sini drama banget -_- Masih berkutat di perkenalan dan penyesuaian alur cerita. Selamat menikmati teman-teman se-Ayah-Hae dan se-Ibu-Hyukkie \(^o^)/ Salam HaeHyuk shipper!

**_Summary_** : Kim Hyukjae, seorang yatim piatu, tak pernah menyangka bahwa kepolosannya di usia yang masih belia justru menggiringnya pada nasib buruk yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Terpengaruh oleh bujukan kekasihnya, Hyukjae berhasil dibawa ke New York dan tanpa disangka, ia justru dijual untuk dijadikan seorang pekerja seks di sana. Sementara kekasihnya, sosok pertama yang telah merenggut kehormatannya, melarikan diri dan meninggalkannya di New York sendirian. Hidup bertahun-tahun dengan keadaan yang tak pernah berubah membuat Hyukjae mulai terbiasa dengan kerasnya hidup di negeri Paman Sam tersebut. Bedanya, kini ia tak lagi bertuan, ia telah 'bekerja' untuk dirinya sendiri -melacur untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri-. Hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda asal Korea bernama Lee Donghae, sosok yang merubah hidupnya dan memberinya kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia dapat sebelumnya. Namun kisah Hyukjae tak cukup hanya berhenti di sana. Hidupnya kini dihadapkan pada dilema. Akankah Hyukjae mengikuti kehendak hatinya, atau justru melarikan diri dari takdir yang telah mengikatnya?

Forbidden Rose, dari sinilah kisah seorang Kim Hyukjae bermula...

**.::Forbidden Rose::.**

_**All Hyukjae's POV**_

Menginjakkan kakiku di Korea, rasanya aku masih tak percaya. Aku benar-benar telah kembali. Dapat merasakan udara khas musim panas di Korea. Ya,,ini bulan Juni, memasuki musim panas di negara kecil ini.

Langkah pertama saat keluar dari pintu kedatangan, kami telah disambut oleh seorang pria dan wanita paruh baya yang kutahu adalah ayah dan ibu Donghae. Aku tahu karena aku sudah melihat foto mereka sebelumnya. Senyum bahagia tampak jelas di raut wajah senja mereka. Terlihat antusias saat kami benar-benar telah berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Eomma merindukanmu, Hae."

"Aku juga, eomma."

Mereka berpelukan. Wanita itu tampak sangat bahagia dapat memeluk kembali puteranya. Aku yang masih berdiri di belakang Donghae pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat ayah Donghae menatapku. Aku menunduk hormat dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku.

"Anyeong..Kim Hyukjae imnida..aku.."

"Pacarnya Donghae? Benarkan?"

Ayah Donghae terkekeh pelan kepadaku. Menepuk lembut bahu sempitku lalu menarik tubuh kecilku dalam pelukannya. Bisa kurasakan hangatnya kasih sayang seorang ayah dalam pelukan singkat ini. Membuatku tersenyum senang sekaligus lega karena aku tak perlu menjelaskan siapa diriku dalam sandiwara kami ini.

"Jadi dia orangnya? Spencer?"

"Eomma.."

Aku tersenyum kaku pada ibu Donghae. Sesungguhnya aku malu. Masih teringat jelas saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata kotor beberapa hari lalu di telepon pada wanita cantik ini. Namun tampaknya ibu Donghae tak lagi mempermasalahkannya. Donghae sudah menjelaskan bahwa saat itu aku masih mabuk dan belum sadar sepenuhnya. Jadi kurasa ibu Donghae bisa memakluminya.

Kali ini, aku mendapatkan pelukan dari ibu Donghae. Dia mengusap surai cokelatku dan mengusap pelan punggungku. Membisikkan kalimat-kalimat lembut yang membuatku tersenyum kecil karenanya.

"Ayo kita pulang. Keluarga yang lain sudah menunggu kalian untuk mengadakan pesta penyambutan."

Aku sedikit terperangah mendengar ucapan ibu Donghae. Ya, meskipun Donghae adalah anak tunggal tapi kerabat keluarganya cukup banyak juga. Donghae memang sudah memberitahuku akan hal ini. Namun tetap saja, rasanya berlebihan jika mengadakan pesta penyambutan hanya untuk seorang anggota keluarga saja.

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Donghae, aku duduk di kursi belakang bersama Teukkie eomma -ibu Donghae-. Sedangkan Donghae, mendampingi Kangin appa –ayahnya- yang tengah menyetir.

Selama itu pula, Teukkie eomma banyak bertanya kepadaku. Siapa aku, darimana asalku, bagaimana kehidupan keseharianku. Dan sesuai dengan perjanjian, aku menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dengan segala kepalsuan yang telah Donghae rencanakan untuk diriku. Saat aku menceritakan semuanya, bisa kulihat Donghae menahan tawanya kala aku sedikit kelabakan menjawab pertanyaan Teukkie eomma. Tapi untungnya, Teukkie eomma dan Kangin appa percaya begitu saja. Satu poin tersendiri bagiku bisa meyakinkan mereka. Setidaknya, kebohonganku tak terlalu terbaca 'kan?

Sesampainya kami di sebuah rumah besar nan mewah itu, Kangin appa menghentikan laju mobilnya. Menunggu security untuk membukakan pintu gerbang agar kami dapat masuk. Saat kami turun dari mobil, beberapa keluarga Donghae telah ada di sana dan berdiri di ambang pintu menyambut kedatangan kami. Tampak satu per satu dari mereka datang menghampiri kami dan tak lupa memeluk kami.

"Kau tetap tampan, Hae! Hahaha!"

"Siapa dia? Calon istrimu?"

"Kudengar kalian sudah tinggal bersama selama di New York? Apa itu benar?"

"Dia cantik, Hae. Kami semua setuju jika kau tidak salah pilih."

Aku hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar berbagai komentar yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Beruntunglah kebanyakan dari mereka memberika beribu pujian. Membuatku bisa menghilangkan segala kegugupanku dan sedikit rileks menghadapi keriuhan suasana di sini.

"Appa~!"

Seorang bocah kecil tiba-tiba saja berlari keluar dari dalam rumah Donghae. Menghampiri kami yang masih beramah-tamah di depan pintu. Aku sedikit kaget saat melihat namja kecil berusia 5 tahunan itu merangsek masuk ke pelukan Donghae. Dan lagi, panggilan 'appa' yang diberikannya pada Donghae barusan, membuatku sedikit bertanya-tanya. Hey, Donghae belum pernah cerita tentang yang satu ini.

"Merindukan appa eoh?"

"Appa! Poppo!"

Tanpa sadar aku tertawa kecil saat melihat bocah itu mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya minta cium pada Donghae. Dan Donghae menurutinya, mencium bibir mungil namja kecil itu dan mengacak rambut hitamnya.

"Mana hadiah Henly, appa?!"

Namja kecil itu menengadahkan kedua lengan pendeknya tepat di depan wajah Donghae. Masih memasang bibir mungilnya yang merengut dan menggembungkan dua pipinya hingga mata sipitnya tampak makin tenggelam. Lagi-lagi aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan anak laki-laki ini. Dan kali ini, bukan hanya aku yang tertawa karenanya.

"Henry, Donghae appa pasti sangat lelah, chagi. Minta hadiahnya nanti saja, ne?"

"Anniyo!"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lucu. Bertingkah aegyo dan bermanja-manja dalam gendongan Donghae.

"Hadiah! Cekayang!"

Dia merajuk. Menajamkan pandangan mata sipitnya pada Donghae, berniat mengancamnya. Tapi tingkahnya itu justru hanya mengundanga tawa seluruh anggota keluarga Donghae yang ada di sini, hm,,termasuk aku.

"Baiklah, ini cokelat untuk Henry."

Henry, bocah itu bersorak senang saat Donghae mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat besar dari dalam kantung jaketnya. Meraih cokelat besar itu dan segera turun dari gendongan Donghae.

"Hey, Henry,,bilang apa eum?"

"Gomawo appa.."

Wajah mungilnya tampak makin lucu saat dia tersenyum seperti itu. Membuat kami, lagi-lagi tertawa karena tingkah menggemaskannya.

"Itu Henry, anak dari sepupu Donghae. Kami harap kau tidak salah paham hanya karena dia memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan 'appa'."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil saat Teukkie eomma menjelaskan semuanya. Well. Kalaupun kenyataannya memang bukan seperti itu, tak 'kan jadi masalah untukku. Toh aku hanya bersandiwara di sini. Tak pernah akan ada hal yang serius antara aku maupun Donghae. Dan itu ada dalam isi perjanjian yang telah kami buat.

Agenda berikutnya adalah acara makan bersama. Aku duduk di sebelah kanan Donghae, berhadapan dengan Teukkie eomma dan Kangin appa. Suasana cukup menyenangkan mengingat ada Henry yang selalu bisa mengundang tawa di antara kami. Dan ramah-tamah lainnya, cukup membuatku mudah akrab dengan anggota keluarga Donghae.

"Jadi, Hyukkie, kapan kau akan siap untuk dilamar oleh Donghae?"

Aku terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Teukkie eomma. Bisa kurasakan seluruh mata kini menatap diriku menunggu jawabanku. Mereka semua tahu aku tidak punya orangtua dan hidup sendirian. Jadi pasti mereka berpikir jika semua keputusan ada di tanganku.

"Eum,,aku.."

Entah mengapa aku hanya terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan Teukkie eomma. Padahal, aku dan Donghae sudah menyiapkan kalimat yang tepat untuk dikeluarkan di situasi seperti ini. Tapi,,entahlah…rasanya..aku sangat gugup. Bahkan kini wajahku yang menunduk mulai tampak berkeringat.

"Aku dan Hyukkie sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya.."

Tiba-tiba Donghae menggenggam tanganku yang berada di atas meja makan. Menatapku sembari tersenyum lembut yang membuatku terkejut karena hal ini tak terencanakan sebelumnya. Aku sedikit mengangkat wajahku untuk balas menatap Donghae. Dan dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya seperti menegaskan sesuatu.

"Hanya perlu mencari tanggal yang tepat untuk upacara pernikahan. Hyukkie sudah menerimaku jauh sebelum hari ini tiba.."

Donghae mengangkat tangan kiriku. Menunjukkan jemari tanganku yang baru kusadari ada yang berbeda di sana. Sebuah cincin perak melingkar cantik di jari manisku. Membuat seluruh anggota keluarga Donghae berseru takjub karena tahu apa arti dari cincin itu –Donghae sudah melamarku-.

Teukkie eomma tampak tersenyum senang mengetahui hal ini. Begitu juga dengan Kangin appa. Sejujurnya semuanya merasa lega. Bahkan aku juga –karena tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang membuatku gugup ini-. Dan masalah cincin ini, aku baru ingat, Donghae memberikannya sebelum kami turun dari pesawat beberapa waktu lalu.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Tunggu.."_

_Aku menghentikan langkahku saat Donghae memanggilku. Menyingkirkan tubuhku dari pintu kabin agar tak menghalangi orang lain yang hendak turun dari pesawat ini. Aku pun merapat pada Donghae. Menatapnya bingung dan bertanya ada apa._

"_Kita melupakan sesuatu."_

_Donghae berujar dingin kepadaku. Dan akupun hanya memiringkan kepalaku tak mengerti saat Donghae mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kantung celananya. Dia membuka sebuah kotak kecil transparan yang berisi sebuah cincin perak. Lalu memakaikannya pada jari manis tangan kiriku tanpa berucap apapun._

"_Apa ini?" tanyaku tak mengerti._

"_Ini akan berguna untukmu. Ayo jalan."_

_Dia berlalu begitu saja setelah memberiku cincin perak ini. Manis juga cincinnya, ck! Tapi, aku tidak suka dengan sikapnya. Menyebalkan, tsk!_

"_Apa barusan dia melamarmu? Aigoo, sama sekali tidak romantis."_

_Seseorang berujar kepadaku saat aku hendak keluar dari kabin. Membuatku tersenyum canggung menyadari apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Tsk! See? Lee Donghae, kau memang tampan, tapi mana sisi romantismu! Tsk! Tidak berbakat. Ck!_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

**.::Forbidden Rose::.**

"Ini kamarmu, Hyukkie chagi. Hae, bantu Hyukkie untuk merapikan barang-barangnya. Eomma keluar dulu."

Teukkie eomma melangkah keluar begitu mengantarku ke sebuah kamar yang bisa dibilang cukup luas. Kamar ini telah disiapkan untukku. Sederhana, namun elegan. Hm, aku suka dekorasinya.

Donghae yang membawakan koper milikku langsung membukanya dan memasukkan pakaianku ke dalam lemari. Tampak telaten dan,,teliti dalam memilah pakaianku. Hanya ada kami berdua dalam kamar ini, dan sejak Teukkie eomma keluar tadi, kami hanya terdiam, tak saling bicara.

"Kamar mandinya ada di sana."

Akhirnya Donghae mulai buka suara. Menunjuk sebuah pintu yang ada di pojok ruang 'kamarku' yang kini kutahu itu adalah kamar mandi. Berikutnya, ia menjelaskan padaku jika tepat disamping kamar ini adalah kamarnya. Dan jika aku membutuhkan sesuatu, maka aku bisa langsung mencarinya.

"Ini, mungkin kau akan membutuhkannya."

Donghae memberiku sebuah ponsel yang menurutku cukup canggih. Aku menerimanya dan mengotak-atiknya sesaat. Di sana, sudah ada nomor teleponnya, Teukkie eomma, Kangin appa, dan semua nomor yang menurut Donghae mungkin saja aku membutuhkannya. Donghae bilang fitur lengkap yang ada dalam ponsel ini bisa mendukungku untuk menjalani sandiwaraku. Ya, baiklah. Ini semua adalah kemauannya.

Sebelum Donghae benar-benar keluar dari kamarku, aku memanggilnya. Ia menoleh padaku dan menatapku penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? Ada banyak wanita maupun pria yang lebih baik dariku jika kau mau mencarinya. Tapi kenapa,,kau memilihku?"

Pertanyaan ini sudah sangat lama ingin aku ketahui jawabannya. Dan Donghae yang mendengar pertanyaan dariku pun hanya tersenyum datar dan terkekeh. Aku menatapnya heran. Ia tak menjawab dan justru melangkah mendekatiku.

"Karena aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk menyusun skenario lain. Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan ibuku, Hyukjae-sshi. Bukankah lebih cepat, akan lebih baik?"

Dia tersenyum, melirikku janggal yang lebih terkesan seperti pandangan acuh. Akupun hanya bisa menatapnya yang kini berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Menatap punggung lebarnya yang mulai menghilang dari balik pintu.

'Kau ingin membahagiakan ibumu? Tapi dengan cara berbohong seperti ini? Kau sudah gila, Hae!'

Aku menghela napas panjang. Mendudukkan tubuh lelahku pada ranjang kecil yang ada di kamar ini. Aku mendongak sesaat, menatap langit-langit kamar yang membuatku merasa lebih tenang.

**.::Forbidden Rose::.**

Tinggal beberapa hari di rumah Donghae membuatku mulai mampu beradaptasi dengan keluarganya. Rumah ini terbilang cukup besar. Namun hanya ada Donghae, Kangin appa, Teukkie eomma, seorang pekerja rumah tangga, seorang security dan seorang driver yang menghuni rumah ini. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana kesepian yang dirasakan Teukkie eomma jika Donghae sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan Kangin appa yang juga sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Teukkie eomma benar-benar tak punya siapa-siapa jika mereka berdua harus pergi ke luar kota atau bahkan keluar negeri demi kepentingan urusan masing-masing. Ya, aku paham. Keinginan Teukkie eomma agar Donghae segera menikah dan memberinya cucu kurasa sangat beralasan.

Hari ini Kangin appa pergi ke kantor seperti hari-hari biasanya. Sedangkan Donghae pergi untuk menemui seorang klien yang membutuhkan jasanya. Maka hanya tinggal aku dan Teukkie eomma saja yang tinggal di rumah siang ini, dan tentunya para pekerja yang ada di sini. Aku dan Teukkie eomma pun memutuskan untuk mengobrol berdua di taman depan rumah. Membicarakan segala hal yang membuat kami sesekali tertawa senang.

Teukkie eomma membawa sebuah album foto yang berukuran lumayan cukup besar. Berisi serentetan foto milik Donghae mulai dari ia bayi sampai lulus universitas. Lembar demi lembar, Teukkie eomma membalik foto-foto itu dan menceritakan segala hal tentang Donghae. Membuatku sesekali tersenyum mengetahui cerita-cerita lucu yang tak pernah kusangka sebelumnya.

Teukkie eomma tampak sangat bersemangat tiap kali menceritakan kisah masa kecil Donghae. Mulai dari kenakalan Donghae, Donghae yang cengeng dan kekanakan, Donghae yang keras kepala namun tetap menyayangi Teukkie eomma, dan segala hal lainnya yang membuatku selalu tertawa.

Bisa kulihat pancaran mata Teukkie eomma yang tampak bahagia tiap kali menuturkan tentang Donghae kecil, yang membuatku sadar, jika Teukkie eomma sungguh menyukai anak-anak.

Aku sempat bertanya pada Teukkie eomma mengapa Donghae tak memiliki saudara. Meski aku tahu itu lancang, namun beruntung, Teukkie eomma tetap mau menjawabnya dengan senang hati dan memberitahukan segalanya kepadaku.

Teukkie eomma bercerita, bahwa sesungguhnya ia dan Kangin appa hampir saja tidak bisa memiliki seorang anak. Teukkie eomma selalu memiliki masalah dengan kandungannya. Beberapa kali Teukkie eomma mengandung, hanya Donghae-lah yang mampu bertahan hingga dapat lahir dengan selamat. Aku sempat tersentuh dengan cerita Teukkie eomma yang mati-matian mempertahankan Donghae meski ia tahu itu mengancam nyawanya sendiri. Namun seperti yang dikatakan oleh Donghae, Teukkie eomma memang sangat keras kepala. Dan aku tahu sekarang, kenapa Donghae begitu menyayangi Teukkie eomma lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Itu karena Teukkie eomma rela mengorbankan keselamatan dirinya demi Donghae. Ya, Donghae sungguh tak menyia-nyiakan usaha keras Teukkie eomma. Dan kurasa, apa yang dilakukan Donghae saat ini adalah salah satu bukti nyata ia berbakti pada Teukkie eomma.

"Hyukkie, eomma harap,,kau bisa melahirkan banyak anak untuk Donghae. Kalian harus bisa meneruskan keturunan keluarga kita. Jangan seperti eomma,,kalian harus.."

Aku tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Teukkie eomma dan menatap mata senjanya, membuatnya menghentikan kalimatnya. Teukkie eomma tampak terkekeh sembari menyeka air matanya. Membuatku makin mengeratkan genggamanku.

"Aku,,tidak akan mengecewakan eomma."

Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, aku bisa menjawab demikian. Namun mendengar ucapanku, Teukkie eomma tampak tersenyum bahagia. Akupun hanya bisa ikut tersenyum dan mengusap lembut punggung tangan Teukkie eomma. Mencoba memberi dukungan agar Teukkie eomma tak lagi mengingat kisah buruk masa lalunya.

**.::Forbidden Rose::.**

Pagi ini, aku membantu Teukkie eomma dan pekerja rumah tangga di rumah ini untuk membuatkan sarapan. Meski hanya bisa memberi bantuan kecil, setidaknya ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan.

Dari dapur, aku bisa melihat Donghae dan Kangin appa sedang berdiskusi tentang masalah pekerjaan. Saling bertukar pendapat tentang masalah masing-masing.

"Hyukkie, ayo bawa sarapannya ke meja makan."

"Ne.."

Aku menuruti ucapan Teukkie eomma. Membawakan piring dan menu sarapan secara bergantian ke meja makan. Setelah semuanya terangkut, kami berempat pun menempati kursi masing-masing. Lalu menikmati menu sarapan kami.

"Kau yang pimpin doa, Hae."

Teukkie eomma tersenyum menatap Donghae. Membuat Donghae sedikit terkejut. Aku mengerti keterkejutan Donghae barusan, karena biasanya, Kangin appa-lah yang memimpin doa sebelum kami makan.

"Kau akan jadi seorang kepala keluarga, Hae. Kau harus mulai belajar dari sekarang. Ayo lakukan."

Kali ini, Kangin appa yang bersuara. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Donghae seolah meyakinkannya.

"Baiklah.."

Donghae tersenyum kecil mengiyakan permintaan eomma dan appanya. Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan kehangatan keluarga ini. Dalam hati, aku bersyukur, meskipun hanya sekedar sandiwara, setidaknya aku bisa ikut merasakan kehangatan keluarga mereka.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Kangin appa dan Donghae bersiap-siap untuk berangkat bekerja. Seperti biasa, Kangin appa akan pergi ke kantor sedangkan Donghae pergi ke workshop untuk menggarap projek barunya bersama teman-temannya.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, Kangin appa mencium pipi Teukkie eomma sebagai tanda kasih sayangnya. Aku pun tersenyum melihat hubungan mereka yang terasa sangat harmonis. Beruntung sekali Donghae memiliki orangtua yang begitu lengkap dan memiliki penuh cinta. Tidak seperti diriku, tahu siapa ayah dan ibuku saja tidak, apalagi di mana mereka. Terkadang, aku masih sering menyalahkan keadaan, mengapa aku terlahir ke dunia ini jika hanya ditakdirkan untuk hidup sendirian.

"Hae.."

Teukkie eomma memanggil Donghae sebelum putera tunggalnya itu turut masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Kangin appa. Donghae pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk dan menoleh pada Teukkie eomma. Menatap Teukkie eomma penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu, Hae." ucap Teukkie eomma.

Teukkie eomma terlihat menatapku. Membuatku bingung tak mengerti. Apa? Aku? Kenapa?

"Sebelum kau berangkat bekerja, kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan appa, Hae."

"Mwo?"

Aku bisa melihat raut kaget itu tercetak jelas di wajah putih Donghae. Sesungguhnya aku juga kaget. Melakukan hal yang sama? Apa?

"Kau harus mencium Hyukkie sebelum kau berangkat bekerja, Hae." ucap Kangin appa tiba-tiba.

Entah mengapa mendengar itu dua pipi tirusku mendadak terasa panas. Aish! Jinjja! Haruskah ada ritual seperti itu eoh?!

"Tapi aku.."

"Hae..sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah, kau harus mulai membiasakan diri untuk membangun rumah tangga yang baik 'kan? Lagipula jika hanya sekedar berciuman, apa itu masalah untuk kalian? Eomma yakin kalian sudah sering melakukannya."

Donghae tampak gugup begitu mendengar ucapan Teukkie eomma. Ya,,yang satu ini tak pernah terpikirkan oleh aku maupun Donghae sebelumnya, jadi,,apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk hal ini? Tsk!

"Ayo, Hae. Atau kita akan terlambat."

Suara Kangin appa membuat Donghae segera bertindak. Dengan senyum yang sepertinya dipaksa, Donghae melangkah ke arahku dan berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Menatapku seolah meminta ijin padaku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak dikehendakinya. Dan..

_**Cup~**_

Dia menarik kepalaku lembut dan mengecup pucuk kepalaku. Membuatku menunduk malu dan menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku. Hey! Apa aku bilang jika wajahku merona? Aish! Jinjja?!

"Begitu lebih baik.."

Teukkie eomma tersenyum manis setelah Donghae menjauhkan dirinya dari diriku. Aku pun kembali menunduk tak berani menatap Donghae. Geez! Aku pasti tampak seperti orang bodoh. Tsk!

"Cepat berangkat, hati-hati di jalan."

Teukkie eomma melambaikan satu tangannya pada Donghae dan Kangin appa yang menumpangi mobil yang sama. Ya, mereka berangkat bersama-sama karena tempat mereka bekerja kebetulan satu arah.

Teukkie eomma tampak masih tersenyum meskipun mobil hitam itu tak lagi terlihat dari balik gerbang. Dan aku sendiri, masih menunduk bak orang bodoh yang benar-benar bodoh.

"Hyukkie, gwaenchana chagi?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap Teukkie eomma. Lalu menggeleng canggung dan mengatakan jika aku baik-baik saja.

"Eum,,aku,,hanya belum terbiasa eomma.." ucapku kemudian. Membuat Teukkie eomma tersenyum maklum kepadaku.

**.::Forbidden Rose::.**

Sore ini, lagi-lagi aku membantu Teukkie eomma untuk menyiapkan menu makan malam. Bahkan aku memberanikan diri untuk terjun langsung mengolah bahan makanan yang sudah Teukkie eomma pilih untuk malam ini.

Yang dapat kulihat, di sini banyak sayur dan makanan laut. Makanan laut? Seafood? Aku tidak suka itu.

Namun sepertinya bahan makanan yang satu itu memang wajib adanya tiap kami makan bersama. Dan yang kudapati sejauh ini, Donghae yang selalu memakannya. Hm, sepertinya makanan laut memang menjadi makanan favoritnya.

Aku hanya bisa membantu memotong beberapa sayur yang akan kami olah sore ini. Sementara Teukkie eomma dan pekerja rumah tangga di sini, mulai berhadapan dengan kompor dan sejenisnya. Sesungguhnya aku malu, aku benar-benar tak berbakat di bidang ini.

"Eomma.."

_**Grep~**_

Aku melihat Donghae datang dan memeluk Teukkie eomma dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Teukkie eomma dan bermanja-manja bak anak kecil usia 5 tahun. Aku sempat terkekeh saat melihat Teukkie eomma mengomel karena tindakan childish Donghae barusan. Begitu juga dengan pekerja rumah tangga di sini, yang ikut tertawa bersamaku.

"Eomma tahu, tiap kali kau melakukan ini, pasti ada maunya eoh?"

"Eum? Anniya. Aku hanya merindukan eomma. Aku ingin memeluk eomma seperti ini selamanya."

Bisa kulihat pancaran mata Donghae yang begitu tulus. Dia sungguh menyayangi Teukkie eomma. Aku mengerti. Dan entah mengapa, aku mendadak iri melihat kebersamaan Donghae dan Teukkie eomma. Rasanya, aku juga ingin bermanja-manja seperti itu dengan ayah atau ibu kandungku.

Tanpa kusadari, Teukkie eomma memergokiku yang masih melamun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Aku pun menyeka air mataku dan menatap Teukkie eomma sembari mencoba tersenyum.

Donghae juga tampak menatapku. Namun dia hanya diam dan menyaksikan Teukkie eomma yang tengah memelukku.

"Gwaenchana chagi? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Aku menahan tangisanku dalam pelukan Teukkie eomma. Mencoba agar tak terlihat rapuh di hadapan Teukkie eomma maupun Donghae. Meski isakanku samar-samar dapat terdengar, namun aku berusaha kuat agar tak menangis lebih kencang. Membuat Teukkie eomma yang menyadarinya, mengusap punggung dan surai cokelatku dengan lembut.

"Sshhtt, uljima chagi. Eomma mengerti, kau tidak sendirian eum. Kau punya Donghae, Teukkie eomma, dan Kangin appa. Kita akan segera menjadi keluarga sekarang. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Insting keibuan Teukkie eomma kuakui cukup hebat. Bahkan dia tahu apa yang aku rasakan meski aku tak mengatakannya. Aku senang, Teukkie eomma adalah sosok ibu yang sangat pengertian. Dan sekali lagi, rasanya aku ingin berterimakasih banyak pada Donghae, karena meski ia tahu dan benar-benar menyadari bahwa aku hanyalah namja jalang nan rendahan, ia tetap memilihku untuk dapat merasakan kasih sayang keluarganya.

**...**

Makan malam berlangsung khidmat kali ini. Sesekali Teukkie eomma akan mengeluarkan leluconnya yang mengundang kami untuk tertawa bersama. Namun aku menyadari, Donghae terlihat lebih tenang kali ini. Dan sepertinya, itu juga dirasakan oleh Kangin appa.

"Ada apa, Hae? Kau punya masalah?" tanya Kangin appa pada Donghae.

Donghae menggeleng sembari tersenyum, lalu melahap kembali makanannya.

"Mungkin Donghae hanya kelelahan, yeobo." Teukkie eomma mengacak pelan surai kehitaman Donghae. Seperti selayaknya seorang ibu yang menyalurkan kasih sayang pada anaknya.

Aku tertawa kecil saat melihat Donghae yang tampak begitu tenang dan,,manis. Dia seperti...anak penurut yang begitu senang mendapatkan makanan kesukaannya.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya kita membicarakan hal penting ini. Hae, Hyukkie..appa dan eomma sudah memikirkan rencana pernikahan kalian. Meski kami sudah menemukan tanggal yang tepat, tapi kami ingin tahu, apa kalian setuju dengan tanggal yang kami pilihkan."

Uhuk!

Donghae yang begitu fokus dengan makanannya mendadak terbatuk begitu mendengar ucapan Kangin appa. Aku pun sempat terkejut. Tapi, aku tahu, cepat atau lambat ini pasti akan terjadi bukan?

"Bagaimana, Hae?" tanya Teukkie eomma.

Aku hanya terdiam. Menanti-nanti, kalimat seperti apa yang akan Donghae keluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Kapanpun tanggal yang sudah ditentukan, aku dan Hyukkie pasti akan menyetujuinya. Benarkan,,baby?"

Aku terperangah kala Donghae menatapku lembut dan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'baby'. Biasanya Donghae hanya akan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Hyukkie' di depan Teukkie eomma dan Kangin appa. Oh, damn! Harusnya aku merasa biasa saja. Tapi kenapa..rasanya sedikit aneh mendengarnya memanggilku seperti itu?! Chk!

"Eum..nde. Aku dan Donghae sudah sepakat, kami akan menyetujui semua rencana eomma dan appa."

Aku tersenyum. Memasang wajah terbaikku sembari menatap Teukkie eomma dan Kangin appa. Mereka berdua tampak senang begitu mendengar aku dan Donghae menyetujui rencana mereka. Dan Donghae, aku bisa melihat senyum lembut di wajah sendunya saat menyaksikan kebahagiaan eomma dan appanya.

**.::Forbidden Rose::.**

Hari ini, aku dan Donghae pergi ke toko perhiasan untuk memilih cincin pernikahan. Donghae bilang aku harus tetap berpura-pura antusias karena Teukkie eomma mungkin saja mengikuti kami. Aku pun menurut. Dan entah mengapa aku jadi tampak cerewet saat melihat berbagai model cincin pernikahan yang petugas toko ini tawarkan kepada kami.

"Yang ini manis. Dan..simple." ucapku sembari menunjuk sebuah cincin yang masih terpajang di etalase. Sebuah cincin emas dengan ukiran perak dan sebuah berlian kecil di tengahnya.

"Tidak,,itu jelek." Donghae menolak dan berkomentar pedas. Mengatakan jika seleraku payah dan rendahan.

"Tsk! Dasar menyebalkan!" aku pun bergumam. Mengerucutkan bibirku kesal dan memutar mataku untuk mencari model lain yang mungkin saja lebih baik bagi Donghae.

"Uwaah! Yang itu saja! Bukankah itu keren?! Hum..tapi pasti mahal."

Aku mengetuk kaca etalase. Masih mengamati sebuah cincin perak yang tampak berkilauan karena uliran berlian kecil yang melingkar di tiap sisinya. Donghae mengikuti kemana arah mataku bergerak. Dan dia mengatakan hal-hal mengejutkan yang membuat aku heran.

"Kami ambil yang itu."

"Mwo?!"

Aku kaget karenanya. Tsk! Gegabah! Kenapa langsung mengambilnya? Aku yakin itu pasti mahal. Eum,,tunggu! Mahal? Aku rasa masalah uang bukan kendala yang berarti bagi Donghae! Uh! Aku lupa. Baiklah. Aku akui kebodohanku kali ini. Dan sepertinya, untuk seleraku yang satu ini, tidak begitu payah kan? Ck!

"Ukiran apa yang Anda inginkan, Tuan?"

Petugas toko ini bertanya pada Donghae. Karena menunggu Donghae yang terlalu lama berpikir, aku pun segera menjawabnya.

"Eum..Berikan ukiran 'Fishy' pada cincin yang satunya." ucapku.

Donghae menatapku bingung.

"Fishy? Hhh,, Bodoh.." dia bergumam sembari terkekeh. Hm, aku tahu, kedengarannya memang sangat menggelikan.

"Karena kau seperti manusia ikan, jadi aku pilihkan nama itu untukmu. Sudah,,terima saja, otte?"

Aku tertawa melihat eskpresi wajah anehnya. Dan dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya masa bodoh. Aku rasa dia kesal. Ck! Biarkan saja! Aku suka melihat wajahnya yang lucu seperti itu. Tsk!

"Untuk cincin yang satunya, berikan nama 'Anchovy' untuknya."

"Mwo?!"

Aku melongo mendengar ucapan Donghae. Anchovy? Apa itu?

Donghae tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku bahkan hingga ia selesai membayar lunas cincin yang kami pesan. Aku menggerutu tak jelas sepanjang aku mengikuti langkahnya untuk keluar dari toko perhiasan ini. Membuat Donghae mendadak berhenti dan mengakibatkanku menabrak tubuh tegapnya.

_**Brak!**_

"Akh! Yak! Bisakah kau tidak berhenti mendadak huh?! Aish!" aku mengusap keningku yang membentur dada Donghae. Mengaduh beberapa kali karena sedikit nyeri yang terasa di kepalaku.

"Anchovy..ikan teri. Kau,,mirip ikan teri."

Donghae menunjuk wajahku dengan satu jari telunjuknya. Membuatku terkejut dan memasang wajah tak mengerti.

"Mwoya?! Yak! Aku bukan ikan teri!"

Aku berlari kecil mengejarnya. Meneriakkan kata-kata bodoh untuk mengatai Donghae yang kembali melangkah menuju area parkir. Jinjja?! Dia mengataiku,,ikan teri? Aku? Ikan teri?! Tsk! Yang benar saja!

**.::Forbidden Rose::.**

"Aku tidak mau pakai gaun." ucapku dengan wajah tertekuk sebal.

Donghae yang tengah mencoba tuxedo hitamnya tampak terkekeh geli begitu mendengar ucapanku. Sementara aku, makin menekuk wajahku melihat dirinya tertawa mengejekku.

"Tapi eomma bilang ia ingin melihatmu pakai gaun. Kau tidak ingin melukai hati eomma kan,, hm?"

Dia mematut refleksi dirinya pada cermin besar di hadapannya. Membuatku makin muak melihatnya yang tak juga berhenti tertawa karena membicarakan setelan apa yang akan aku pakai di upacara pernikahan kami nanti.

"Pilih saja gaun yang kau sukai, aku yakin.."

"Tidak mau!"

Aku memotong kalimatnya dengan ketus. Menyilangkan dua lenganku di depan dada masih dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Hahaha! Memangnya apa yang akan kau gunakan untuk menyumpal dadamu jika kau benar-benar memakai gaun huh?!"

Donghae tertawa terbahak, membuatku makin geram karena ulahnya yang menyebalkan.

Namun menyadari arti ucapannya, aku pun melangkah mendekatinya. Memiringkan wajahku tepat di hadapannya dan bertanya antusias kepadanya.

"Um,,jadi, aku akan tetap pakai tuxedo sepertimu kan?"

Donghae tersenyum geli. Lalu melepas tuxedo yang sudah dicobanya untuk menggantinya dengan tuxedo yang lain.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa memilih tuxedo mana yang kau suka." ucapnya kemudian.

Aku tertawa senang saat mendengar ucapannya. Lega rasanya mengetahui aku tidak akan pakai gaun. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, jika Teukkie eomma benar-benar memintaku untuk memakai gaun pernikahan. Tsk! Betapa bodohnya aku nanti jika aku memakai gaun dengan renda-renda yang akh! Tidak perlu dijabarkan! Ck!

"Hae,,Hyukkie.."

Tiba-tiba saja Teukkie eomma masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan bridal shop yang aku dan Donghae kunjungi. Hhh,,benar apa kata Donghae, Teukkie eomma mengikuti kami. Tampak Teukkie eomma berjalan mendekati kami sembari membawa sebuah tuxedo berwarna putih dengan bagian belakang yang sedikit memanjang, hm,,seperti ekor. Yah,,entah apa itu namanya.

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan tuxedo yang tepat? Ah,,eomma bawakan sesuatu untukmu Hyukkie. Eomma ingin kau mencobanya."

Eomma memberikan tuxedo putih itu kepadaku. Memintaku untuk mencobanya. Aku pun menerimanya dan beberapa petugas bridal shop ini mengantarku ke ruang ganti. Membantuku untuk memakai tuxedo pilihan Teukkie eomma.

"Eomma.."

Aku memanggil Teukkie eomma yang tampak asyik berbincang dengan Donghae setelah aku selesai berganti baju. Teukkie eomma dan Donghae pun menoleh ke arahku. Menatapku dengan pandangan takjub tak biasa.

"Kau sangat cantik, Hyukkie. Tuxedo ini juga terlihat sangat cocok untukmu. Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya? Bagaimana denganmu, Hae?"

Teukkie eomma menatap ke arahku dan pada Donghae secara bergantian. Aku pun hanya tersenyum kaku pada Teukkie eomma dan sesekali melemparkan pandanganku pada Donghae. Entah aku yang salah lihat atau memang Donghae yang nampaknya terpesona akan penampilanku. Donghae tampak menatapku tanpa berkedip dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Teukkie eomma.

"Hae.."

"N-ne.."

Donghae menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan mataku. Aku pun ikut mengalihkan pandanganku dan berpura-pura memperbaiki kerah kemeja yang aku pakai. Bisa kudengar Teukkie eomma tertawa kecil melihat tingkah bodohku dan juga Donghae. Sepertinya Teukkie eomma menyadari jika aku dan Donghae sama-sama canggung dengan situasi kali ini.

"Sudah, kalian ini, seperti remaja SMA yang baru jatuh cinta saja. Baiklah. Kalian tentukan sendiri tuxedo mana yang akan kalian gunakan. Eomma rasa sudah cukup campur tangan eomma kali ini."

Teukkie eomma tersenyum padaku dan juga pada Donghae. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kami berdua, sendirian.

"Eum,,aku rasa,,aku pakai yang ini saja."

Aku berujar seraya menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal. Donghae pun hanya diam. Namun aku tahu, ia mengiyakan pilihanku. Kami pun saling memutar tubuh masing-masing. Donghae berniat mencari tuxedo putih untuk dipadupadankan dengan tuxedo putihku, sementara aku ingin kembali ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaianku. Namun belum sempat langkahku sampai di ruang ganti, kakiku menginjak sesuatu dan membuat tubuhku limbung hingga aku kehilangan keseimbanganku. Spontan aku menjerit dan mendapati bahwa sepasang tangan telah menumpu berat beban tubuhku hingga aku tak jadi jatuh menumbuk lantai.

Reflek, tanganku mencengkeram bahunya. Meremas tuxedo yang dikenakannya untuk menguatkan peganganku. Sepasang mata hitam itu menatap mataku dalam. Membuatku turut menatapnya dan terpaku untuk beberapa waktu.

Aku tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Tapi seperti ada genderang besar yang ditabuh dalam dadaku. Rasa berdebar tak karuan yang sudah lama tak kurasakan selama tujuh tahun ini kembali mendera rongga terdalam di dadaku. Donghae masih menatap ke dalam dua mataku. Membuatku perlahan memejamkan dua mataku saat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya mendekati wajahku.

"Oh ya, Hae..Hyukkie..untuk dekorasi acara resepsinya, kalian tidak perlu memikirkannya. Biar eomma saja yang mengurusnya."

Spontan aku dan Donghae memperbaiki posisi berdiri kami. Tersenyum canggung pada eomma yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu.

"Eum,,ne eomma."

Aku pun berkata sejadinya. Tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungku pada Donghae. Oh, damn! Kenapa seperti ini lagi?! Harusnya ini tidak boleh terjadi! Ayolah Hyukjae! Kau harus bisa mengendalikan dirimu!

**To be Continued…**

**.::Forbidden Rose::.**


End file.
